


Just a crush

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Reunion Sex, is it really kylux if mitaka isn't suffering?, make Mitaka suffer 2k17, pining mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Mitaka felt a hot flush travel through his body. In his mind, he was already replacing Ren’s name with his own.Mitaka accidentally overhears Ren and Hux celebrating Ren's return.





	Just a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back and forced herself to finish this.  
>   
> Beta'ed by [demideerling](http://demideerling.tumblr.com/).

He wasn't obsessed with General Hux. He respected the General. Admired him. Would gladly die for him. He took any chance to be with Hux, to even stand near him. Dreamt about him too.

And he was walking to the General’s office. He wasn't obsessed.

Mitaka looked over his shoulder for the third time while walking down the hallway. It didn't matter. Most of the troopers avoided strolling too close to the General’s office when Kylo Ren was aboard the _Finalizer_. He was either storming in or storming out of there. Sometimes there was shouting. Sometimes there were other sounds.

But Ren wasn't on the ship, as far as Mitaka was aware. That meant Hux was usually in a crabby mood. Though he wasn't much better when Ren was around.

So far Hux had been quite reserved, taking more chances to stay in his office and order officers to bring him more caf. Mitaka didn't want to brag but Hux usually asked him. He knew how Hux liked it. Double shot, extra hot, no sweetener. Mitaka personally couldn't imagine anything more bitter (besides the General himself). He'd once overheard Ren tell Hux that all the caf makes his come taste bitter. That same evening Mitaka spent all night wondering if that was true… wondered exactly what Hux's come tasted like. He'd give anything to know.

Thanisson called it a crush. Said it was just a foolish infatuation. It would pass. Mitaka knew it was more than that. Calling it a crush was an insult to the General.

Mitaka marched up right up to the Hux's office. He was ready to request entrance, ready to suck up and flatter and vie for Hux's attention. Then he became aware of the noises on the other side of the wall.

“… just like you to barge in unannounced.”

“Stop griping. We were successful. I'm back.”

“Back and already a pest.”

“I could always leave again, General.

Ren was in there.

“Don't you dare. Stay right here… just like that, yes, just like that.”

While Hux didn't exactly sound thrilled to see him, he wasn't kicking Ren out.

“Hold on a moment.”

“Hux—”

“Oh, hush.”

“Shit… that's it, relax for me…”

There was silence for a moment. Everything was too low to hear. There was movement, dull shifting here and there, and then a low sigh.

“You're insufferable,” Hux said.

“Nnh, you’re so tight,” Ren replied, voice a low growl.

If Mitaka listened hard enough he could hear the quiet rocking of the desk.

Oh no.

An ill sensation shook through him. The floor didn't feel flat under his boots. Anything but this. Just his fucking luck. Had Ren just returned? Had he stepped off his shuttle and marched straight to Hux for a reunion fuck?

Mitaka's face was flushed. He couldn't tell if was out of anger or embarrassment or arousal. All three. Sure, why not? Hux made him feel so much without even paying attention to him. By being involved with someone else.

“Ow—you fucker. Be careful.”

“Stop whining.”

“I swear, Ren. Oh—Ren…”

“Is that good?”

“Mm, almost forgot how big you are…”

Mitaka screwed up his face. Is that all Hux cared about? Bigger didn't always mean better.

“Oh, god, Ren—fuck.”

Or maybe it did in Ren’s case. He could terrorise the crew and put his own needs before that of the Order’s and never look out for anyone but himself but still he could do no wrong. Of all people, Mitaka thought Hux would grow sick of him first. Maybe one day the General would snap out of it and realise what a hindrance Ren truly was to the Order. At the very least Mitaka thought that brute would have been transferred to another ship by now. Passed around like a stray no one wanted. Too volatile. Too selfish.

The worst part was Ren was a good leader when it suited him. He was intelligent and tactile. He had a six sense for battle. Literally. But even without the Force Mitaka suspected Ren would still be very dangerous.

No wonder Hux was so attracted to him.

“I missed you, you arsehole,” Hux said. There was no fondness or choked up emotion, just stating a fact.

“I… mm, missed you too, baby.”

“Don't call me that.”

“You love it.”

“I changed my mind. I didn't miss you.”

Ren huffed out what Mitaka suspected was a laugh. Maybe it was a snarl. With Ren it could go either way. It was like he picked and chose what specifically offended him.  
There was a loud gasp and grunting from both of them. Hux's voice filtered faintly through the door. “Oh, fuck, yes. Oh, yes. _Fuck me_. Shit. I missed you. I m-missed you, Ren, I missed you.”

Mitaka felt a hot flush travel through his body. In his mind, he was already replacing Ren’s name with his own. He tried drowning out the bumps and rattles of the desk. Was this Ren’s idea of romance? Sloppy reunion sex in the General’s office? If that were Mitaka, he would have taken set this all up in his quarters. Flower petals would be involved if they'd been available. He wanted Hux to praise him, tell Mitaka how appreciative he was. Maybe Mitaka would finally receive another promotion. Maybe he'd even—

“God, right there, _there_.”

Ren didn't deserve Hux. It wasn't like they did anything other than fight.

Mitaka felt too tight in his skin. Too tight in his trousers. He had to stop listening. It was sick. He tilted his head so his ear was flush against the door. He stopped checking if anyway was passing through the hallway long ago.

“I love it when you fucking wrap your legs around me,” Ren said.

“Ah, harder.”

“Your wish is my command, babe.”

The sound of skin slapping against skin was audible through the door. Mitaka would never know peace again. He shamefully cupped himself through his trousers, inhaling sharply, out of relief or disgust he couldn't tell. He squeezed his cock as it filled out. He was pathetic. He'd think of this moment weeks, months, however long into the future. Until he could no longer remember all of Hux's quietly moans and gasps. But he'd never forget. How could he? Each sound Hux made was so unique, so utterly Hux.

Shame Ren was the one drawing those sounds out of him.

They were growing louder. Those two truly belonged in a holo-porn with all the obscene sounds they made. So much for soundproof walls.

“Fuck, you feel so good, so good, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to come back to you.” While Mitaka knew that Ren liked the sound of his own voice, he hadn't heard him ramble much. Sure, he gave monologues and vivid threats, occasionally a frightening pep talk, but he was just running his mouth. Completely unhinged.

Hux's only answer was a string of needy moans, growing louder and higher has Ren got back to work.

Mitaka didn't have the patience to get his hand down his trousers. He settled for palming himself through them. It was impractical. He'd need to deal with it sooner or later. He couldn't go back to his post with a fucking hard-on. Damn Hux. Damn Ren. Damn both of them.

“Oh! Fuck, make me come, Ren, make me come.”

If Mitaka were in there, Hux wouldn't have to ask to come. He'd give Hux what he needed every time.  

Everything was so erratic, their groans, their moans, the rocking of the desk. Hux's cry came out muffled, as if he—or Ren—covered his mouth. Mitaka presses the heel of his palm against his crotch, eyes screwed shut. Time to go throw himself into the airlock. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd collide with an asteroid.

“I love you… love you so fucking much,” Ren growled, voice thick, half slurred but still threatening. A violent, dangerous promise.

“I love you, too,” Hux murmured back, breathless… and sincere. He really meant that. He loved that hulking, nasty manic. The General chose the worst person in perhaps the whole Order.

The rest of the conversation didn't reach Mitaka’s ears. He was on another frequency now, swallowing in shame and disgust and disappointment. He'd outdone himself this time. His cock throbbed and his ears rang. He let his hand fall away from his crotch. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he continue to suffer? Hux couldn't really be worth this.

“I haven't been fucked like that since you were last here,” Hux said, sounding a lot more like himself again. But lighter. Fucked out and mellow. For now.

“You haven't been fucking the right people then.”

“Suppose not. Hopefully that's changed now that you're back.”

“Baby, tomorrow morning you won't even be able to sit up.”

“You better do all my work for me then.”

They bantered like a married couple. As if they'd known each other for lifetimes, ready to take what the other dished out, understanding every gesture, every expression.

That was the worst part. They suited each other.

“Can you refill my mug?”

“I just fucking got back, Hux. I'd like to shower.”

“Darling, please? The officers’ lounge is only two hallways down.”

“Gods. Whatever, yes. Give me your mug.”

“You're so good to me.”

“You're lucky you've got a nice ass, General.”

“So I've been told.”

There was a soft sound that Mitaka almost couldn't put a name to. He hasn't heard it yet. Then Hux mumbled Ren’s name and it clicked. They were kissing.

Perfect… fucking perfect.

“Now get out of here, you brute.”

Mitaka came to his senses just in time to scuttle away from the door as it opened. He backed up to the other side of the hallway, in plain sight, nowhere to hide as Ren strode out. He was fully dressed, helmet and all, doing what he did best. Staring Mitaka down. Well, that's what Mitaka assumed he was doing. He didn't even get a glimpse of Hux before the door shut once more.

Ren smelt like sex and caf and cigarettes. He smelt like Hux. He didn't have a single piece of his clothing out of place. By Ren’s standards, anyway. Mitaka wondered if Hux was even dressed. Was he still sitting on his desk, nude and smoking and waiting for Ren to return with his caf?  
Ren cocked his head and Mitaka waited in terror. When Ren’s helmet tilted downwards, Mitaka's heart leap up into his throat and he squeezed his thighs together.

“In your dreams, Lieutenant,” Ren said, tone amused even through his vocoder. “He's mine. And he'll always be mine.”

Mitaka's eyes darted around, unsure where to look. He settled on Ren’s boots and swallowed thickly. “Yes, sir.”

“And if you ever fucking eavesdrop on us again, I’ll have you transferred from the _Finalizer_. You'll never be in contact with Hux again.”

Now that was a threat. Ren could do all sorts of nasty things to him. He’d heard all the rumours there were about the Knight’s strange powers. But this... this wasn’t mind games or torture. It was something Ren could easily have authority to do. He couldn't imagine the things that brute would tell Hux. The things he's already said.

“I understand, sir,” Mitaka forced himself to say.

“Good.” Ren shoved the mug into Mitaka’s hands. “Get the General some caf. I'm not his slave. That's your job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/).


End file.
